The Way To Go
by jessethevampire
Summary: When Sarah accidently fell through the mirror, she ended up falling head first into a bargain with the Goblin King himself.  Now, forced to endure his company, she finds herself looking at the more finer points in life.  Alice will have nothing on her.
1. A Whole Monster of a Noise

Okay, so I just started writing this, and I hope you guys like it. I'm really sorry the first chapter is so short, but to make up for it I'm adding another chapter right away. I'm very happy with the first few chapters, so I promise I'll update a lot. I plan to make the story very witty and humorous, of course with romance and adventures. Like the fresh smell of summer. Fun and light.

I would really appreciate reviews and critiques! If you have any suggestions or ways to torment Jareth (or Sarah) let me know. I'll try to accommodate them. Check out my youtube page (on my profile) for videos on the couple and various other characters. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** When Sarah falls through the enchanted mirror that connects her to her Labyrinth friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, she finds herself trapped in an oubliette on the outskirts of the Goblin Kingdom. The Goblin King, sensing a caller, finds himself face-to-face with his adversary. But in exchange for her freedom, he must have something in return.

This sounds a lot better than the summary. You'll find it to be light and witty (not dark at all). There will be lots of pranks and tricks on the Goblin King. After all, he is now subjected to Sarah's rules, but he will not play fair. Think of it as a chess game. Who will win and who will go home happy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or Labyrinth and I'm not getting money off the stories.

* * *

**Ding Dong!**

The ring came at 11:00 at night. Leave it to him to barge in at the ungodly hours of the night. Sarah gave a great sigh and heaved herself off the couch she had been reclining on. Apparently it hadn't been done fast enough. In a poof of glitter, the Goblin King himself stood by the door she had been about to open.

He stood there, proud arrogance on his face, open billowy shirt and tight leggings (which certainly didn't hide anything…), and hands positioned on his waist in an attempt at intimidation. Unfortunately all that was about to change. "Jareth you know the drill." His smirk faltered and an incredulous look passed over his face. "Surely you can't be serious?" Sarah gave him a look that clearly said 'Uh yeah, I'm dead serious.'

"But _Sarahhhh_…" he whined.

"No. Either you follow the rules or you leave. Pick from you're options Goblin King." Jareth flinched at her use of his title. He hated it when she called him that, but her tone left no room for argument. He blew out the rest of breath he was going to use for fighting and dragged his feet across the floor in a fit. He opened the closet and brought out the noisy machine that he despised. Sarah had taught him how to use it.

At first he thought it was amazing learning about the new mechanics of her world. All that had changed, of course, when she turned it on. The thing gave an almighty roar and shuddered to life in one of the most horrifying ways he had seen in his long years of life. The sound alone almost deafened his sensitive ears.

He plugged the noisy monster in and wheeled it over to the mass of glitter on her freshly cleaned white carpet. The vacuum sucked it up like magic. He almost laughed at how ironic it was. Ever since he met Sarah again it had been like that. He could not forget that meeting for the life of him. He remembered…


	2. The Past Is The Past

Jareth will learn that not everything is fine and dandy in the aboveground. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in a review please. I was originally going to put this all in italics, but it's harder to read than normal words. This is a flashback of the past; Jareth's remembering when he saw Sarah a second time. The first time you can pass by unharmed but the second time, well, everything is more sharp and clear. Someone is going to lose something another will gain.

**

* * *

**

There was that itch in his head making him aware of a summoning. A voice lost to the crippling years of his daily callings. Something was different with this one…He had found her in the oubliette of all places, sitting there looking very much like a lost Alice who fell through a mirror into the unknown terror's of Wonderland. Her entrancing, mossy green eyes widened when he stepped from the shadows. Her mouth opened and the most horrible noise came out, rendering him slightly deaf. It was almost worse then when his goblins drank too much ale and attempted to sing.

He covered his ears, unsuccessfully trying to block out the noise and growled out her name in annoyance. The eerie noise stopped and her opened his eyes to lock gazes with her. She had grown considerably since then and now sprouted the figure of a woman, delicate curves in all the right places and long dark tresses falling down her back. "So help me Goblin King! If you so much as touch me, I swear I will kill you! Take me back right now!" Her voice was low pitched and dangerous sounding, but he detected a waver of fear in there. His famous smirk appeared on his face and he moved closer to her, not afraid of her warning. "But precious, how can I take you back if I can't touch you?" His voice was mocking and bordered on cruel.

He could be generous, but now was not the time. She had rejected him, and though his pride had been ruined, he understood that she had not known about the true meaning behind his parting words. With time, he had forgiven her. But here, in his realm, she should respect him and his title. After all, he could be very cruel.

"Don't mess with me or you will regret it." Her bold words made his smirk widen considerably. This new Sarah, this woman-child he found amusement and intrigue in. She was an adult, but played her games well. He admired her courage to stand up to him. "Come, come Sarah. Surely you realize that I am your only way home. But why should I let you go back?" Her eyes glinted. Those sad, cruel eyes mocking him, entrancing him, luring him to come closer.

"B-but you can't leave me here! I have family and friends. They would come looking for me!" Her expression pained him to look at, but a part of him reveled in her distress. That same part that was rejected so long ago.

He sighed audibly. Of course he wasn't going to leave her. "I will grant your wish Sarah. But I must have something in return." His voice was velvety smooth and echoed around the room hauntingly. "What do you want?" Her voice was hesitant, her eyes cautious. Just those words coming from her sweet lips sent millions of thoughts racing across his mind, each one more provocative then the first. But he had made his mind up, and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"I simply ask for company. Your company to be more specific. It's been ages since we've seen a runner. Goblins don't carry conversations very well, you see." He looked down when he said this, almost afraid she would put him out.

She chuckled a bit, to his amusement, and responded, "No I bet they don't." When he looked up they locked eyes and she gave a great sigh of judgment. "Okay Goblin King, but there has to be rules. I will not allow you to drag me here unless I say. AND you have to follow MY rules when you go aboveground." Her voice was strict and very much serious. He contemplated this for a moment, but knew there would be no other suitable agreement so he agreed.

"You know, you've changed since I last saw you. I'm surprised you want my company. I can be very annoying." She stated in an a-matter-a-fact voice. His eyebrows rose. "I'm glad you think so. Should I take your annoyance as a challenge then? The words, 'I'm not fair' can only go so far, precious." He purred at her. He was glad to see her face break out in a wide grin. "Oh yes, see I just learned this new song!" She cleared her throat loudly and he smiled when he realized she was going to sing it for him.

"This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…" His smile slipped a little bit when he thought of the strange rhymes, but she started again before he could process them all. "This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the so-"

"Sarah, _precious_," his smile was strained and his voice bled with annoyance. "I think that's enou-"

But he never got to continue.

"ng that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my-"

**Snap**

"POOF!"

* * *

Oh damn, did I put a cliff-hanger there? Lol, sorry guys I guess you will have to find out on my next update. More amusement to come! Will Sarah be convinced to go Underground with him? And will Jareth be able to seduce her into it? Oh, and what really happened at the end there? Review and tell me what you think. I'd love suggestions! The battle between good and...eh...goood? Evil? Well the battle between Jareth and Sarah will continue!


	3. Crowning Bets

**Hey Guys! I FINALLY updated my story after reading so many. I thought it was about time I get back into writing, so enjoy and review (please)!**

"_Jareth!_ Jaaaareth! Hellooooo!" He came back to his senses only to find Sarah in front of him waving her hand frantically in front of his face like a maniac. "Will you stop the incessant hand waving?" His voice came out snappish. He was very unhappy about having to vacuum.

Her hand waving stopped, but only to flap one up in a very rude human gesture she had told him about. That had made him smile. His Sarah was very courageous to do that to a King, but only Sarah.

She saw him smile and was suddenly very nervous about what he would do. She had just flipped him off! The Goblin King! Very slowly she started backing away from him. He must have seen her movement because he started walking towards her in that predatory pose of his. "Oh Sarah, did you just threaten me?" Her breath was coming out in short pants and her eyes had dilated with excitement and fear. Only he managed to inspire such reactions. "Maybe" she teased, but her voice trembled with her lips. His smile managed to get bigger and suddenly she was _very_ afraid of what he would do. That was when she hit the wall near the door.

"Well in that case, you have just threatened the crown, and the crown has the right to seize anything that pertains to certain danger." He was getting closer and closer. Just before she had the chance to move, he was suddenly right in front of her, arms against the wall at the side of her head effectively blocking her in.

She smiled at him, no longer afraid. All those tricks were old. "Yes, I'm certainly danger," she replied haughtily, earning a chuckle from him in response. He was about to speak again, and she did the first thing that popped into her head. A finger silenced his reply, grazing his petal-soft lips. His surprise showed briefly before his original expression slid back in place. She moved closer, leaning up towards him to whisper in his ear, "Okay Goblin King. I propose…a game." Her voice was controlled, not giving anything away nor hiding it. _Very intriguing indeed_.

"A…game? Tell me precious, what would I get in return if I win?" His voice clearly made it known that he thought he was going to win. _Not this time_. "How about a kiss?" A chuckle once again made it's way out of his mouth and Sarah could feel the vibrations deliciously shake against her because they were pressed close together. "What makes you think I would want a kiss from you?" Even though she knew he was joking, it still stopped her heart for a few moments. She effectively slid out under his arm, ducking around him so she was no longer cornered against a wall by his body before responding, "you know you want it."

He tensed, wondering how it was that she knew such a thing. He would have to throw her off, not agreeing nor disagreeing with anything she had just said. "Tell me the rules of this game and I will think about it." She smiled her secret beautiful smile, reserved just for him, or so he would like to think. But she was talking then so he told his brain to quietly shut it.

"-Will agree to go Underground with you, but you have to promise me you will allow me to do everything at my own will and that you will not force me into anything unless I allow you to. Also, you have to promise me that you will not hurt me in any way." Her voice was calm, but he knew better. She was completely serious about everything. The one thing he did not understand is where the game came into play. "I would never hurt you love. And as for the rules, they don't sound exactly fair. Where does the game come into play?" His voice was wrought with confusion and pain. After all, if she always got to control everything, how was he ever supposed to seduce her into staying with him? After all, forever is not very long at all.

"What's your basis of comparison? I thought you wanted me in the Underground anyway? I will even stay at your castle if you want, otherwise I'll ask Hoggle if I can stay with him." She attempted to bait him remembering his conflict with Hoggle. She got a reaction out of him at the last sentence, just as she suspected. His face contorted with a grimace, as if he tasted something unpleasant. "You mean Higgle? At least tell me what the game is about precious. I deserve that much."

She frowned but complied. "Fine. While I'm there, I'll show you just how annoying I can be. If you knew just how annoying I can be, I doubt you'll want to have me stay." He was about to respond, but she put her hand up stalling the words trying to escape his mouth. "If, for some reason you still want to visit me, then you'll win." He thought this over for a few minutes before returning her gaze. He smiled as if he just thought of something pleasing. "Alright Sarah, I'll agree to your terms. But how about upping the steaks?" He smirked and quirked a brow before continuing. "If I win, you have to stay in the Underground with me at my castle. If you win, I will leave you to your own devices if you so wish, or grant any other wish you desire."

He tried to calm his excitement down. Just the fact that she would be at his castle with him was almost more than he could handle. Her face turned thoughtful, and he could see all those emotions rush past her eyes. Hope, amazement, curiosity, and wonder. It seemed she had made up her mind because her chin rose defiantly and her posture straightened. "Okay, but I'm only staying for a month. One month Jareth." He felt himself smirk again; wondering if this could be the second chance he had been longing for. Ever since she had left, there had been this gaping hole in his chest.

"Very well precious. Tell me, how do you plan on getting out of your work? Won't your family and friends miss you?" He looked at her curiously. She felt a smirk spread across her own face. "That's for you to take care of Goblin King." Her voice was teasing. She couldn't help it.

"Well, I'll need something in exchange." Her eyes widened and he felt a sly grin slid across his face. "You can't expect me to do something for you without receiving something in return Sarah. After all, your getting more out of this game then I am."

She looked around for a few moments before locking eyes with him. Her breath blew out and she looked at him warily. "Fine. What do you want?"

There it was. Those words from her beautiful lips once again. He knew exactly what he wanted this time. "Just a kiss. Nothing more."

"A…kiss?" Her confusion must have shown on her face because he gave a small smile, but said nothing in return. Well at least he didn't want anything more. She did find him attractive, _very_ attractive actually, but she would never say that out loud or even admit it to herself. As much as she wanted to kiss him, she was nervous. At the age of twenty-two, she had not even gotten into a serious enough relationship to go past kissing lightly (and awkwardly, she might add).

Just when she thought she might die from the nerves, she smiled wickedly. Sarah was nothing if not clever.

She went up to him slowly, seductively (she hoped) and stood on her tiptoes in order to get closer to him. He leaned down for her and closed his eyes slightly. If it wasn't for the timing and bargain, it might have been very stirring indeed. Butterflies rose in her stomach and she leaned up and grazed her lips against his cheek before returning to her previous position. His eyes were still closed, looking very much like he was still waiting for more.

A loud coughing sound interrupted his thoughts before he opened his eyes.

A smirk rolled across his face underlying the sadness there. The back of his hand grazed her cheek, "Such cruel eyes…"


	4. Touching Excuses and Déjà vu

**And here's a special treat to all you fanfiction viewers! A second update! What can I say, except for the fact that I was extremely bored and hype up on medication. Enjoy!**

*******************************JS****************************JS**********************************JS*******************************

"Ow! What the hell Jareth? Let me go!" He had transported them both directly to his throne room with Sarah over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At first she had started by drilling the pointed ends of her feet against him in an attempt to get him to let her go. It was like a spear to his ribs, but the view was something else entirely…

Her shapely rear hung over his shoulder giving him a delectable view and contact with her. His excuse of course, was the threat to the crown. After all, that was quite a serious offense…

His hand reached up and caressed the material covering her arse. 'Jeans' she had called it, the strange fabric rough against his palm. She stiffened quite literally. Her voice became low and what he assumed was her version of deadly. "Jareth, if you don't remove your hand from my ass you're not going to have one." He chuckled but continued to caress the material, telling himself that it was just because she didn't want him to.

But this also gave her an advantage over him, which he had not thought about. At least not until he felt her hands slide down and grab something which should not be grabbed. "You know Jareth, I always thought you had no ass. Those fluffy shirts of yours always covered it up." He moaned in torment and slid her of his shoulder to gently drop her on his throne chair. She looked quite proud of herself. Too proud.

And then she got up and just walked off. Like nothing ever happened. With his heart still pumping out of control, he flung himself onto his throne draping himself across it comfortably wondering how it ended up this way. He conjured a crystal up and looked through it, right at the part where she had kissed him, the minx. It fogged up and then clearly showed the whole scene…

"Sarah, I will provide you clothing. Is this all really necessary?" He looked around the room and spotted three purple bags of medium size and then two black bags that were so big she had to drag them forcibly around. "Yeah, like I would allow you to after that peach you so nicely gave to me." She rolled her eyes and continued to heave the large black abomination closer to the others. "Besides, they are not all just clothes. What did you expect? I am a female."

The way she had said it made it sound like that was a perfectly reasonable excuse. He just huffed a sigh and regarded her silently before snapping his fingers. The bags that were once cluttered around the room disappeared; melted right before their very eyes.

"Thanks." He nodded to her in response. He watched her looking around making sure she got everything. She was completely fascinating to him. The way she moved, talked, gestured. Whenever he observed her, he never got bored. Of course he had never met a mortal like her before and never got the opportunity to observe them, but he could believe that she was quite a rare catch.

Never belonging in the mortal world yet unknown to the Underground. He wondered if she had some long lost relative from there…

"JARETH!" She was snapping her fingers before his face now. He caught eyes with her, "Really precious, are we doing this again?" Her face drew up in a smirk before she raised her hand again. "Oh, well in that case I was just about here then right?" And she signaled him in a very rude gesture that made him smirk.

"Oh yessss. I believe I was right about here then, right Sarah?" And with that he hauled her up and slung her over his shoulder. With a puff of glitter they were both gone. The only remaining proof that something happened was the glitter that drifted down and made itself at home on Sarah's pristine cream-colored carpet.


	5. Mischief and Spray Paint

Hey Guys! So how are you liking my Labyrinth story so far? I'm writing as much as I can so you all can look forward to reading more of this story soon! Here is a little more for all of you since you guys have been so patient over the last year. Hope you like it, and remember to review so I can tell if I'm doing well so far. I love to hear your imput and ideas on the story. I'm also coming up with pranks for Sarah to torment Jareth, so if you have an idea just leave a review! On with the story!

**"_And did the girl love the Goblin King?" Toby's little voice drifted to her from his bed where she was perched reading her favorite book. He was six and she was 19._ _She had been reading him the book every week and he had never questioned her about it before. But he was a curious little fellow, and looked up to the Goblin King, always mentioning how brave he was and his love for the girl._**

**_She sighed as she thought about the simple question. Did the girl love the Goblin King? She was sure she didn't know. Maybe…maybe she did._**

**"_Yes Toby. The girl loved the King very much and one day she called out to him in need of comfort only he could give. When he came, he asked why she was crying. She said she was crying because he had never showed up, never came to take her away from her boring life. Never loved her. And do you know what the Goblin King said? _**

**_Toby shook his head 'no' from his spot on the bed. She smiled as if she knew a secret only few knew. He said, _**

**_"I have done as you asked. I have given back the child you have asked for; I have stayed away from you. But you must forgive me." The girl then in turn, looked at him curiously, wondering what she had to forgive him for. He looked up at her and then turned away as she made eye contact. "I had (and still do) fallen in love with you. I have been selfish and was unable to keep away from you completely…Sarah"_**

She woke with a start, remembering her dream completely, yet failing to grasp at the tendrils of the memory. It was like smoke slipping through her fingers until she was only able to remember half. She had missed Toby, her father, hell even Karen her still-kind-of-evil stepmother. At the age of 19, she had been kicked out of the house she had grown up in. Her family had moved to the U.S. without her and forgot all about her, even though she pretended to still have contact with them around other people she knew.

And as tears silently traced down her cheek she knew Toby however, was a different story. She knew he would never forget. He would never forget the girl who had fallen in love with the Goblin King…

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS***************************JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS***************************JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS****************************

When Jareth, King of the Goblins and Supreme ruler of the Labyrinth finally stumbled out of bed it was well past 10 in the morning. The only surprising thing about that little fact was a bunch of his goblins usually staked out right in front of his room attempting to sing a morning song at 9 o'clock in order to get him up. Surprise led to suspicion, and before he knew it he was wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

He snapped his fingers and his long silk pants turned into tight black leggings and a flowing black top partly open at the chest with thigh-high black boots. The family heirloom of the Goblin King crest still shone brightly from his chest. It was never taken off. His hand twirled in a rotating motion before a crystal materialized on his palm, warmth soaking into the black leather of his gloves.

He murmured into the softly glowing orb before it fogged over and then sharpened, giving him a clear view of the events happening around his castle. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the scene acting out in front of his eyes.

**"SARAH!"**

His voice bounced all around the room and echoed along the corridors.

Where she had been chasing a goblin with a large hat on and a spoon stuck in its' nose (apparently his name was Weezle), she abruptly halted forcing the goblins chasing her to run into her and fall down on themselves. Some fell on top of other goblins, all of them resembling a game of dominoes. The large super soaker felt hot with guilt and appreciation in her hand while the other hand sported a can of spray-paint.

Doodles ran criss-cross, diagonal, and vertical (and every impossible way) all throughout the castle and the goblins and her were head-to-head in a game of chase in the Escher room. Some paused to graffiti the stairs or walls while others accidently/purposely sprayed themselves or their partners.

The walls had pictures littering them, floors decorated with crude words that made her want to blush. A particularly interesting one in front of her stated, "Are those my tights or yours?" Although the goblins were sneaky, their vocabulary and spelling was another thing. The words were spelled all wrong. 'Tights' had been spelled 'tits' and made her blush just thinking about it pertaining to the Goblin King. 'Yours' had been spelled 'yurs' and 'are those' had been spelled 'r thus.'

Various goblins and clothing were wet with water and other things she really didn't want to think about. 'What a great way to start the day!' was the only thing running through her mind before she heard the familiar bellow of rage from the one-and-only King of Goblins.

"Ah, well here we go feet. Off to start a day of hardships unnumbered."

So what did you think? Leave a review (please!). Remember, I am taking ideas for pranks! This will be a long, joyful and slightly torturing (only to Jareth) fanfic! Enjoy!

**Sarah:** You know that was a really good prank, come to think of it.  
**Jareth:** Sarah, precious, if you ever stoop to be as bad as one of my goblins, I might just turn you into one.  
**Sarah:** Is that a threat? Coming from the almighty tightness himself? I'm sooooooo scared (sarcasm).  
J**areth:** Precious, you are sorely tempting me.


	6. Bouncing Explorations

Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter update with some more detail about the castle for ya. Tell me what you think, and remember that I'm still thinking of pranks for the story. If you have an idea, just leave a review (or review anyways, I'm desperate!). Tallyho!

**JSJSJSJS**

After a harsh scolding and an eye roll or two from his royal tightness, Sarah set out to explore the castle at the center of the Goblin City. She was determined to learn every room and figure out exactly what it was that she was going to do next. Her own room had been decorated in gold's and deep forest greens. The first time she had seen the bed she had almost squealed with joy. There in the center of the room was a large queen-size bed with a beautiful green canopy and beautiful gold sheets. The room screamed 'Queen' and she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. The door on the far right side of the room led to her own sitting room also decorated in the same color scheme. She was even surprised to see plumbing, which she reminded herself to ask Jareth about later.

Even though the castle walls were made of stone, it was warm in the castle. As if someone had lit a fire in each room. It was simply magic!

There were different levels in the castle and multiple ways to get to said level. If the outside looked big, compared to the inside it was nothing.

She had always pictured the inside of the castle to be intimidating as the man who ruled it. Full of sharp turns, angles, puzzles, and dark colors. She remembered it to be so different from the warm tones and soft plush rugs underneath her feet. Tapestries littered the walls and pictures filled with various glamorous and grotesque creatures hung in galleries. Runes and odd symbols were etched into the stone. A particular painting caught her eye and she couldn't help but stare. There on the wall at the end of the highest level was a painting of a beautiful lady with a familiar white sugar-spun dress holding a peach. Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and recognizably intense green eyes looked back at her through the portrait accusing her of some unknown guilt.

A gasp had worked its way through her throat at the site of such a surprise. It was an exact likeness of herself it made her skin crawl. 'How long has this been here?'

There were so many questions to be asked, but it just wasn't the right time.

Throughout her exploration, she had found an extensive amount of interesting rooms that made her curiosity grow to the size of Pinocchio's nose when he lied. She remembered turning a doorknob to a green door on level 4. Imagine her surprise when she saw was a small room with a bunch of different sized (and colored) balls bouncing happily away all around the room. How the Goblin King could run a castle based on chaos and manage to create order among it mystified her. She did have to admit though, that it was just like him to have rooms of pointlessness in a castle in the middle of a fairy tale realm that supposedly didn't even exist.

After her hours of exploration, she retired to her beautiful room to dress in something suitably appropriate for dining and walked to the large dining hall for dinner. The long medieval table was completely empty, except for a note at the end where the King usually sat. The note explained to her that King Jareth (Ruler of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblins blah blah blah) had some business he had to take care of and wasn't able to make it. It was signed 'yours Jareth.'

She went to bed that night feeling accomplishment and disappointment at the same time.

**JSJSJSJSJS**

So what did you think? Is Jareth creepy for having a portrait of Sarah in his castle or is he just tormented by her? Leave a little present down below!


	7. Soft Thoughts

Hahaha, yeah new chapter! Tell meh what you think! It's getting more emotional now people, and we're getting to some problems with...family? And look, the chapter is longer too!

**JSJSJSJSJSJS**

Whilst dear Sarah had fallen asleep, the Goblin King was doing the opposite. He was wide-awake. Ever since Sarah had come to his castle, he had barely got a good ounce of sleep. He refused to admit that it could possibly be because of nerves. He was the Goblin King for Underground's sake, not some silly mortal, so why was he so restless?

So this was how we found him about a good hour later (in Underground time it would be 12:07). Still wide-awake, but with a certain hand gesture a crystal appeared in his palm resting smoothly against the black leather. He had not seen her since the early morning of yesterday-yet his heart clenched at the thought of being so far away from her.

Then, a ripple in the crystal in front of him woke him from his thoughts. She turned over, but her mouth was moving as if she was speaking to someone. He had been craving contact with her for a good hour now, and the opportunity was just too good to pass up. With just a thought he materialized into her bedroom.

The bed she slept on had been thought up by him and crafted from his the finest goblin furnisher. He himself had even put some of the finishing details on it, like the owl carved into the golden headboard and the crystals on top of the bedposts. It was a bed fit for a queen, as he had rightfully meant for it to be. The color scheme was also something he had noted would fit her personality and those devilish innocent eyes of hers.

She shifted once again in her sleep and he caught a murmured 'no' of something. Perhaps he had intruded upon a dream…

With a careless flick of the wrist, he produced another crystal, this time one specifically for seeing. He could view exactly what it was that was going through that beautiful head of hers.

In the middle of a familiar house stood Sarah, younger albeit still beautiful as ever and in quite a frenzy. Things moved amongst the shadows and one of them stepped out revealing her 'evil mother.' Her face was cast in shadow, but her outline was clear. She was yelling something at Sarah, who looked frustrated and exactly how she was as a teen. Her father came next, melting out of the shadow to stand by his wife's side, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort and finality. He could hear Sarah making a fit outside her dream and decided it had gone on long enough. He couldn't stand to see her in such torment.

The crystal popped out of appearance and he reached a hesitant hand towards Sarah. His gloved hand gripped her shoulder lightly, caressingly, before he gently shook her.

"Sarah."

She tossed around a little bit, but didn't wake up. One gloved hand reached up and caressed the side of her face.

"Sarah, wake up."

Her eyelids flittered a little bit before he saw her open them. Confusion was blunt in her stare and a hand came up and fluttered down his cheek before the firming touch grazed his neck. He bit back a moan of pleasure and kneeled down beside her bed so he wouldn't look so intimidating to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone. She shifted a bit before sitting up and propping a pillow up behind her. Her movement was shaky and her breath exhaled out in long stippling sighs. She looked down and there was a pause of silence before she spoke.

"Thank you."

He must have looked surprised; he felt surprised! She was apologizing to him! He watched her take another long breath and continue all the while locking gazes with him.

"It was a very unpleasant dream. So…thank you for waking me up."

It was his turn to look away. The situation was so different than what he had originally thought. He was hesitant, cautious even to want to know more about her; this beautiful woman who he clearly didn't know at all. She was so different from the Sarah he had known all those years ago…

If he knew more about her, he could risk even more than last time. He had…feelings about her, that much he was willing to admit but was it really worth getting hurt even more in the end? Was the risk worth it?

He had made up his mind before his mind had even made it up. His hand came back up and stroked her hair. When she didn't pull away, he brought his hand down to enclose hers within his two. He felt it reflex in shock.

"Do you want to talk about your dream Sarah?" She wasn't looking at him, and that bothered him. He gently removed one of the hands clasping hers and tilted her chin with it so he could peer into her eyes.

They locked eyes and he felt the heat of her gaze sear him like iron. Two halves of the same whole. He released a breath of air, not realizing he was holding it in. Her hair gently waved in the air and settled back down around her shoulders.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I'll tell you one day though."

He caught a little smirk on the sharp edges of her mouth playing, taunting him to come a little closer…

He gave her a soft smile in return. "How about a walk in the gardens then, milady?"

**JSJSJSJSJSJS**

Oops, did I make Jareth a little bit of a softy? Well don't worry because Sarah will get on his case about it in upcoming chapters. Just what IS going on with the Goblin King anyways?

**Sarah:** "Ha your becoming a softy Goblin King! Just look there, it's her fault!"  
**Me:** "Hey!"  
**Jareth:** "What the devil woman! I am not a softy! I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and Supreme Ruler-"  
**Sarah:** "*mimicks* Blah, blah, blah. Nobody is even listening to you Jareth. They're to busy wondering why the Goblin King has suddenly become a softy. Hahahahahaha!"  
**Jareth:** "Don't laugh! I never said you could laugh!"  
**Me:** "Um guys, can we get back on the subject? I really need reviews and I don't think-"  
**Sarah and Jareth:** "NO!"

Silence...until...

**Sarah:** "*coughsofty*"  
**Jareth:** "I am in hell..."  
**Me:** "What did I get myself into?"


End file.
